


Leather Jacket

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dark Peter Parker, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley Keener is a damsel in distress, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leather Jackets, M/M, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker in a gang, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener-Stark thought he was living a normal life. While almost normal. When he gets saved by the gang leader, Peter Parker aka Spider, his world turns upside down as he becomes the love interest of the boy. Can he get the boy to stay away or will he fall for him?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/ Gwen Stacy (past), Peter Parker/ Michelle Jones (past), Peter Parker/ Ned Leeds (past)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of childhood abuse.

Harley Keener-Stark was just a normal kid. At least in his opinion. He was the son of the hero though so nothing was completely normal. He went to one of the best science schools. He had some of the best friends that anyone could ask for, Ned and Miles kept him sane. He had Betty and Gwen to talk to on occasion. The group was leaving the movie theater that night that it all happened. Harley had separated and was walking to the tower when he went through the alley. He wasn’t expecting the men until they were there surrounding him.

“Well look what the cats dragged in,” one of the men said.

“He looks like one of them from the rich side of town,” another said. The leader moved closer to him. He seemed to feel smaller.

“I wonder how much Daddy or Mommy would pay for him,” the leader said.

“How about you leave him alone and we forget this ever happened?” a voice said. Harley looked at the boy. He looked familiar at first but Harley could not place the boy. The leader grumbled about a spider.

“This isn’t the Spider Gang’s turf,” one guy said. The boy thought about it for a second. 

“It’s not? I swore that New York was my playground and you boys have just crossed the line,” he said. He had a sly grin which left some of the men backing off. The leader looked at the boy annoyed. 

“Who let you back here, Spider?” he asked.

“I don’t think you understand what you got yourself into. I just named that one as my puppy. You know how I feel about the puppies,” Spider said. The leader backed off.

“Going to call the cops on us?” he asked. 

“It was just a misunderstanding so I will let it slide, but if I ever find out that you touch one of mine then I will end you Hammerhead,” Spider said. The men disappeared after that as the Spider moved closer to him. “You alright, Harley?” Harley seemed shocked that the boy knew his name much less that he just saved him from those men.

“I am. Have we meet?” Harley asked. The boy smiled.

“Gwen talks about you. I like to keep track of my asset’s aquaintances,” Spider said. The boy nodded as a cold chill passed him. He should have worn a jacket but he didn’t. Spider noticed and took off his jacket draping it over Harley. He couldn’t help staring at the Spider’s biceps as he leads Peter from the alley.

“Why did you call me a puppy?” Harley asked.

“That is currently none of your business, Princess,” Spider said. Harley seemed to think about that. Spider was in the Spider Gang according to that one guy. Gwen was also a member which made Harley wonder if she knew what the term meant. Harley was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize they were at the tower until Peter stopped. Harley looked at him confused.

“As I said I like to keep an eye on people who are close to my allies,” Spider said. Harley went to hand back his jacket but Spider held up his hands. “I got more. Night Harley.” Harley nodded muttering a night as he entered the tower. He held the jacket close to him as he entered. Tony and Pepper stopped him as he got to the penthouse floor.

“Whose jacket is that?” Tony asked.

“A friend of a friend’s. He let me borrow it since I was cold,” Harley said knowing there was enough truth there would be a fight and Harley didn’t want that.

“How was the movie?” Pepper asked.

“I liked it. Ned wants to plan another trip to go see it again,” Harley said. Pepper was like a mother to Harley after his own mother gave him up for a better life. Harley definitely had better opportunities in his new home then back in Rose Hills. His dad made sure of it. The same dad who was looking at the jacket like it was a curse. Harley just slipped off to his room after a few good nights to Tony and Pepper. He could only think about the Spider as he slept.

When he saw Gwen, she was talking with MJ. MJ scared Harley but he needed answers that Gwen asked. Gwen smiled as he approached.

“What’s a puppy?” Harley asked. MJ and Gwen looked at him like he was mental.

“A baby dog,” Gwen said.

“For the Spider Gang,” Harley said. They both froze.

“Why do you want to know?” MJ asked.

“I meet this guy last night and he called me Puppy,” Harley said. 

“You meet Spider,” MJ said amused. “Puppy is what he calls the boys or girls who are off-limits.” 

“Meaning the ones he would like to fuck into the wall,” Gwen said. Harley blushed. He wouldn’t mind being touched by Spider but he figured if it was a group of people then he wouldn’t be able to deal with it. Spider seemed like the one and done type of guy.

“You’re the first puppy in months,” Gwen said. “Peter must have seen something in you.” Peter that was the Spider’s name.

“He just saved my life last night,” Harley said. The girls laughed.

“You’re screwed boy,” MJ said. “Peter loves the damsel in distress type.” Harley felt the blush come back.

“It was just one time,” Harley said. He felt an arm come around his waist and tried to move away. 

“I wouldn’t do that Princess,” Peter’s voice said in his ear. He didn’t want to face Peter who was keeping him in place right now with fear. If that guy could scare a gang full of men than he could only imagine how powerful he was. 

“Leave him alone Parker,” MJ said. “He is already terrified of you.” Peter kissed his neck before moving away from him. Harley saw Peter in the light and it was worse than when he had been in the dark. The boy was attractive. Especially in his signature leather jacket. Harley backed up and Gwen waved him on to leave and he did. He walked in the school and found Miles and Ned who was talking with Betty. Betty saw him and looked at him confused.

“What happen to you?” she asked.

“I may or may not have got the attention of a gang member,” Harley said.

“Gwen know him?” Ned asked.

“Peter,” Harley muttered. Ned froze before going back to his locker. 

“Stay away from him,” Ned said. Betty looked worried.

“Why should he stay away from the guy?” Miles asked.

“Peter Parker is a guy who will take whatever you give him and throw it out the window as he tears you apart,” Ned said. He walked off to class. Betty sighed.

“Peter and Ned were best friends until Peter started the Spider Gang. They had a disagreement on some stuff,” she said. 

“He is hot though,” Harley said. 

“He is but he is also the most dangerous vigilante out there. He is almost as bad as Deadpool,” Betty said. Harley turned as if he felt eyes and there was Peter with MJ, Gwen, and Harry walking down the hallway. Peter was leading the group but everyone in the school seemed to move for all of them. Peter winked at him as he passed.

“I’m on his list,” Harley said. 

“You didn’t get the title did you,” Betty said.

“What title?” Miles asked.

“Puppy,” Harley said.

“Peter likes his lovers to be left alone. Once you have the title everyone in the city has to leave you alone. MJ and Gwen are still left alone even though Peter and they aren’t together,” Betty said. Harley watched as Peter turned to look at them as if he knew who they were talking about. Betty seemed to notice as she started heading to class. Miles followed suit though he seemed to have more questions. He didn’t ask them until lunch after Harley dealt with the worse day. Everyone was muttering about him and Ned was furious about it. It was lunch and the group was now eating with Miles popping in questions for Gwen about Peter.

“Can you stop?” Ned asked.

“Ned is just mad cause Peter threw him out for being weak,” Gwen said. 

“I left because Peter wasn’t the same anymore,” Ned said.

“Yeah, he was better,” Gwen said. Harley watched as Peter sat with his group. He was acting as if nothing had changed. He didn’t even look at Harley.

“He prefers to make his puppies come running to him,” Gwen said. Harley looked at her confused. “You wouldn’t stop looking at him. I thought your dad would teach you better than to stare.” 

“It’s just that Peter is so attracted and I wouldn’t mind dating him but there is the sigma and the gang,” Harley said.

“Use the word gang lightly here,” Betty said. Gwen sighed.

“Unlike other gangs, the Spider Gang is more of a stop the crime type gang. Spider started it to stop the gang violence in the city and the drugs that he sees people of Queens using,” Gwen said.

“I heard it was to stop domestic abuse,” Betty said.

“It wasn’t a gang originally at all,” Ned said. “It was a group of friends who were a crime watch and stopped petty crime. Peter turned it into the gang.” He got up leaving them. Harley looked back to see Peter watching as Ned leave. As if Ned was a threat to him. 

“Parker and Leeds should never be in the same room,” Betty said.

“They might kill each other,” Gwen said.

“Might? Ned won’t shut up about his dislike for Peter. What even happened there?” Miles asked.

“I only heard stories,” Gwen admitted. 

“Ned and I weren’t together back then. I think MJ would know,” Betty said.

“She was Peter’s first puppy,” Gwen said. 

“Right before the Liz,” Betty said. “MJ ended it when she realized she wasn’t into guys.” Harley felt eyes on him and looked over to see Peter watching him. He grinned as Harley caught his eyes. Harry turned to see the other boy and look him over before he said something to Peter that had Peter smiling. Harley turned back to his friends. He was not going to fall for that boy. No matter what happened. He didn’t see Peter until later as he was walking to his car. He saw him talking to Harry and MJ. He waved him over but Harley was not going to walk over. He didn’t expect him to walk over to him and stop him. 

“You know you should listen when I call, Princess,” Peter said. Harley looked and saw Happy about to get out,

“I ain’t your property,” Harley said, 

“Except you are,” Peter said with a smirk.

“I don’t see your name written on me,” Harley said. Peter pulled him close.

“That could be arranged, Princess,” Peter said.

“You should let go of him now,” Happy said. Peter turned to look at the guy as if he was kidding him. MJ and Harry looked like they were threatened. 

“Who are you suppose to be?” Peter asked. “Someone’s butler?” 

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” a voice yelled. Harry and MJ looked worried as Peter let go of Harley and moved away to where a sleek black sedan sat with a man who looked beyond pissed. Happy moved to check on Harley as Harley watch the man yell at Peter. Peter seemed to flinch ever once in a while which didn’t fit his personality. Happy lead him to the car which he sat carefully never leaving Peter as he went to get in the car but stopped. The man said something but Peter took off. Harley didn’t see anymore. 

At home, his dad checked him. Happy had to leave for a date. It was nice to see Happy have something to do besides treating Harley like a baby. 

“Dad,” Harley said. His dad was treating him as if he was hurt. Peter didn’t even grab him to hard. Harley was perfectly fine and knowing what he heard today, he knew Peter wouldn’t hurt him. Not if he was putting protection over him.

“Happy said some kid was about to beat you up,” Tony said. Harley sighed. So that’s why Happy had been so defensive towards Peter.

“He wasn’t going to hurt me. If he wants to hurt me he would send his lackeys most likely,” Harley said. Tony looked at his son confused. 

“Let me guess, leather jacket boy,” Tony said.

“He has a crush on me,” Harley said. Harley didn’t mention the mutual crush. “He doesn’t know how to be romantic through or take a hint when someone doesn’t want his attention.” 

“That’s lovely. He goes to your school?” Tony asked. Pepper walked in with Nat and Steve. They seemed to be talking business.

“I can take care of myself. Besides he hasn’t hurt me at all,” Harley said. They all looked between Tony and Harley.

“Does leather jacket have a name?” Tony asked.

“I’m not having you stalk this guy,” Harley said. Tony seemed irritated.

“Name?” Tony asked pulling out a tablet.

“Peter Parker,” Harley said. Tony didn’t even type a thing in as Steve and Nat seemed more interested.

“The boy that is chasing you is the Spider?” Nat asked.

“You guys know about him,” Harley said.

“Oh we know about what he does when people get on his bad side. He kicked the shit out of Kingpin and he is only sixteen. The boy should be arrested but sadly he does enough good that no one will touch him. Ross tried to have us bring him in but he took down Sam and Wanda,” Tony said. 

“His gang is taking over New York. He has everyone on a tight leash in the city. I heard a rumor that he is some billionaire’s son,” Nat said.

“Not mine if that’s what you are wondering,” Tony said. “Never even meet his mother. His father works for Norman which is already a bad thing since that guy doesn’t know when to leave genetics alone.”

“Could we use this to our advantage?” Steve said. Tony and Pepper stared at him like he was the devil. Harley thought about it.

“If you guys got ahold of him would you put him away so he won’t come near me?” Harley asked.

“The kid is untouchable,” Pepper said. “His lawyer won’t let anyone touch him. We have tried multiple times.” Harley thought about it. Peter was a problem that wouldn’t let Harley go. The adults began to talk as Harley thought about the way that Peter flinched. Peter seemed like the person to walk into the fire, why would someone make him flinch?

Peter didn’t show up at school for the rest of the week. Gwen and MJ kept on muttering about something. Harley found relief as he spent time with his friends. He didn’t see Peter until he was walking home from Ned’s. He was passing a building when a few guys started mocking him for being alone at night. Next thing he knew the guys were webbed to a wall. Peter came out looking pissed. Harley watched as he smirks at the guys. 

“Didn’t your mamas teach you how to treat a human?” Peter said. Harley decided he needs to get out of there. He started walking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked him over him as if he was a hurt puppy. In Peter’s mind, he probably was. Peter’s cheek had a small cut as if he just got out of a fight. 

“What do you want?” Harley asked.

“You in my bed,” Peter said. Harley blushed at that. “Right now though, I would like to see you home. No reason that you can’t have an escort to your tower.”

“What happened to your cheek?” Harley asked.

“Fight gone wrong. I was out for a few days and my streets go to hell,” Peter said.

“Is that why you weren’t in school?” Harley asked.

“Princess, we aren’t there yet,” Peter said.

“Then when will we be there?” Harley asked.

“When I say so,” Peter said. They were almost to the tower. Harley started thinking about what his dad had said.

“My dad knows of you,” Harley said. Peter snorted.

“Tony thinks of me as the boy he once meets,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“What does that mean?” Harley asked.

“I have a past,” Peter said.

“Don’t most humans have a past,” Harley asked. Peter laughed at what he said.

“Fine, I used to work as an intern,” Peter said. “I quit because my boss wouldn’t quiet asking some questions.”

“What type of questions?” Harley asked. Peter looked at the tower as if it was a beacon.

“The type anyone asks when they see a kid with bruises,” Peter said. “Have a good night, Princess.” Peter started to leave.

“Doesn’t the knight normally get a kiss from the princess in the tales?” Harley asked. Peter turned back.

“Your dad would murder me if I touched you. He made that clear after the other day,” Peter said before he turned back. Harley entered the tower and went hunting for his dad. His dad was with the other avengers who were over for a team-building weekend. Harley looked at his dad irritated.

“What did you do?” Harley asked. Tony looked at Pepper. She shrugged.

“What do you think I did?” Tony asked.

“Told Peter to leave me alone,” Harley said. Tony looked at him confused.

“I never did such a thing. I may have asked him to keep you away from his life,” Tony said. Harley huffed as he sat in the chair.

“Did you know he was an intern here?” Harley asked. Tony looked at Pepper who seemed as confused.

“We have a lot of interns but he seems a little young to have been one,” Pepper said. She pulled out her tablet and then looked at Tony in surprise. “He was one of the high school interns over that summer before Bruce said he wasn’t going to do the program anymore.” Bruce seemed to look up.

“You mean Parker?” Bruce asked.

“He is known as Spider now,” Tony said. Bruce seemed confused.

“That kid barely runs without going into an asthma attack,” Bruce said. “He was always covered in bruises but when I asked about it he said he fell at home.” Harley thought about how the man from the other day had yelled at Peter. “He was intelligent though. The school had said he could have graduated but his mom and stepdad wouldn’t let it. Apparently his dad had said no and that meant they said no. He was the kindest soul that I ever meet. I felt sorry when I heard about his uncle passing away that fall.”

“He left because of the questions,” Harley said.

“Actually his stepdad pulled him due to a family issue,” Pepper said still looking at the tablet. “He looks like a sweetheart. Tony are you sure there aren’t two Peter Parkers who happen to be in the city.” 

“No, it’s to close to what he was telling me today about his life. Peter was talking about how he left the internship because of questions,” Harley said.

“He seemed like a bright kid but something was going on at home,” Bruce said.

“I don’t like this Parker guy,” Sam said.

“That’s cause he beat you in a fight worse than tiny,” Nat said. Scott smiled at just being mentioned. He already felt like less. Harley looked at the group. They didn’t know that Peter had protected him or was still protecting him.

“So what do we know about this guy?” Bucky asked.

“Goes by the Spider. He kinda is a pain in our ass. The guy has super strength, he is sticky, and he makes these webs. Those are at least his known powers,” Clint said. “The guy webbed Wanda and Sam up pretty well.” Wanda stayed quiet. She didn’t seem to agree with some stuff that Clint said.

“Maybe leaving him alone is the best idea,” Wanda said. “Threatening him never worked in the past and he seems innocent enough. He just wants his streets clean.” Harley had heard the same thing from many people. 

“I’m going to bed,” Harley said. 

“Alright bud,” Tony said. He turned back to the conversation. Harley entered his room to see a rose on his window. He looked at it as he picked up the note. _ To the Princess that stole my heart.  _ Harley set the rose on his desk. He would hopefully not have to deal with Peter anymore if his dad already gave him a warning. 

Monday was weird. Peter was there but he was avoiding Harley. Everyone else though kept calling him Puppy. It was getting annoying. He was walking out of school after a long day of nonsense when a van pulled up and three men got out. They held out guns as students all moved out of the way. One aimed it at Harley. As it went off he felt someone pushed him out of the way. He looked to see Peter where he had been standing. Peter looked at his side as the blood spilled from the gunshot. The men looked scared as the police sirens went. Harley was by Peter’s side.

“Hey Princess,” Peter said.

“You saved me,” Harley said.

“It was nothing,” Harley grabbed his jacket and put pressure on the wound. Peter touched his cheek. 

“You don’t… don’t have to… to worry about... me, Princess.” Peter said. His eyes were starting to drop. He heard the repulsors as he saw his dad who was looking at the boys as one of the cops saw the boy and said something about Ben’s boy. Tony was yelling at Happy as Harley felt Happy to grab him as Tony picked up Peter a flew off. Happy got Harley to the car and was driving to the tower. 

“Do you think he will be alright?” Harley asked. Happy looked at the boy who looked so desperate to hear that the kid who didn’t deserve this treatment was okay that he said he would. When they got to the tower, Harley ran to medbay. His dad was already there with Pepper. 

“Is he okay?” Harley asked.

“Peter will be fine,” Tony said. Harley noticed how he had become silent. There was something he was not saying.

“Harley, Peter is fine,” Pepper said noticing Harley looked worried.

“Then why do you both look like something bad happened,” Harley said. Tony looked at Pepper who nodded.

“We went through his old contacts to get ahold of his parents. His mom answered and said Peter hadn’t been home for a long time. She said he ran away after a fight last week with his step-father,” Tony said. “She thinks he is going mental. When we got off the phone with her though we call his uncle and aunt only to find out his uncle is dead and that he was living between his aunt and a friend of his. His aunt said he left home to get away from his stepdad. CPS just got called in when I brought him here.” Harley seemed confused.

“What does that mean?” Harley said. Pepper looked at Tony before turning to him.

“His parents are in the middle of a messing case with his aunt right now. They might ask some questions about what you noticed,” Pepper said. A woman came over to them.

“Mr. Stark, is your son here yet?” She asked. Tony looked at Harley. She looked at him. “You must be Harley. I just have a few questions for you.”

“About Peter?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” she said with a smile. “How do you know Mr. Parker?” 

“We are classmates. He has been trying to get me on a date,” Harley said. She nodded.

“Have you noticed anything suspicious?” she asked.

“Besides his obsession with leather? He is pretty tough. There has been only one time I have seen fear in his eyes and it was when some man was yelling at him after school. Peter doesn’t know boundaries well,” Harley said.

“Did you recognize the man?” She asked.

“Never seen him. He was there to pick up Peter. Not that Peter went with him,” Harley said. She pulled out a photo of the man.

“Is this him?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Harley said.

“That is all I needed to know Harley. Please let me know when Peter gets better Mr. Stark. I was supposed to meet with him today but I think I have enough now,” She said as she left and a woman who was with Happy replaced her. Tony looked confused.

“Peter where is he?” She asked.

“You are?” Tony asked.

“This is Peter’s aunt,” Happy said. Harley thought back to all the times Happy and Peter was together. He had seen the annoying glint but he thought it was because the boy had been messing with Harley. Peter knew Happy would get annoyed because he knew Happy. 

“Helen hasn’t come out yet,” Pepper said. “It is a pleasure to meet you May. I wish it was under better circumstances.” May nodded. Gwen, Ned, MJ, Miles, and Betty followed. Ned and Miles made sure Harley was okay. May looked surprised as she looked at Ned. 

“I thought you and Peter were fighting?” May asked.

“Those two have sex once and it is the end of the world,” MJ said. Ned looked at MJ shocked.

“You swore you wouldn’t talk about that,” Ned said. Betty looked at him surprised. 

“Peter and you were a couple?” Betty asked.

“They broke it off because Peter thought they were better off friends,” MJ said. 

“Well thanks for letting us know about this,” Gwen said. “We had like twenty bets going and none of them were that.” 

It was a while until Helen came out to see the group. She said that he was going to be okay, but Harley just wanted to see him. May and Happy went in to see him first. Happy came  back after a bit.

“Well his temper is still there. The boy was fighting with a nurse about getting out of bed so he can see Harley,” Happy said. Tony didn’t seem to like that idea but Pepper smiled at Harley.

“Tell him all his friends are here for us,” MJ said. Harley went int followed by Happy. He wasn’t expecting to see Peter sitting up as if nothing happened as May fussed over him. She was messing with his hair.

“Hey Peter,” Harley said. Peter looked him over. He seemed to relax over a moment. Harley moved to his other side but Peter grabbed him and moved him closer. Happy seems to grumble about something. 

“You all right,” Peter said. Harley nodded. May dragged Happy out mentioning about the boys needing a moment. Peter looked at Harley’s lips. Harley moved closer and kissed him. Peter pulled him closer as he let out a sigh. He pushed Harley away. Harley was shocked. “I’m leaving Harley.” 

“What do you mean you are leaving?” Harley asked.

“My father is a little sick of all the shit that I’ve done in the last month,” Peter said. “He told my mom and aunt that I need to be in boarding school and that it would be paid. May said he was threatening to get in the middle of the custody battle if no one agreed.” 

“Your father is shipping you to boarding school because you keep crime off the streets,” Harley said. Peter looked away.

“It’s more personal than that. I’m creating a problem again and he hates when I do that. Harry says he probably gets me away before something comes out about my birth again,” Peter said. “I can’t be in a relationship with you though. I won’t be able to access my phone there because it’s a very strict school and Father doesn’t like me having a phone. May says he won’t be letting this go this time.” 

“I’ll wait for you to come back,” Harley said. Peter smiled.

“Princess, let me go,” Peter said. Harley felt the tears as Peter kissed his cheek. 

Years passed and Harley didn’t see Peter. He didn’t forget him as he was leaving New York but he knew Peter would want him to forget him. He made it clear. Harley entered his dorm at MIT. MIT was his new start. He entered his dorm to find his roommate had moved in already but wasn’t there. Tony looked over the other side. He had some rock band posters and some plain black sheets. He even had an organized desk. 

“I wouldn’t expect him to stay here for long,” Tony said. Harley, Tony, and Pepper had his room set up after an hour of arrival and still his roommate had not shown up. Tony and Pepper left as Harley went to get coffee. He went to the closest one near his dorm. He knew he probably came off a different way while wearing leather but he liked Peter’s jacket. It was a reminder of what could have been if Peter’s father hadn’t been an ass. He got a coffee and found a place to sit. He took a sip as he enjoyed the view of campus. 

“Harley Keener?” a voice said. He turned to see MJ. She had left Midtown after Peter saying it wasn’t the same. 

“MJ,” Harley said. “Must be a small world.” MJ nodded.

“Still wearing his jacket I see,” she said. He felt the blush. “You know I’m hosting a party Friday. You should come.”

“I’ll be there,” He said. She nodded. As much as Harley found it nice to see her. He wished he had run into him instead.

Harley got back to his dorm to find a leather jacket on the chair of the other desk. He looked to see a boy on his laptop with earpods in. Harley froze at the door. The boy might have been older but he had dreamed of the face. 

“Shut the door, Princess,” His voice said. It had matured but it was him. Harley shut the door and watched as the boy continued to type on his laptop. He didn’t stop working for another minute. He sighed before putting his laptop on his nightstand and placed his earpods in the case before tossing it away. He looked at Harley and waved him over. Before Harley knew it, his feet lead him where he wanted to go and he was in Peter’s arms. Peter’s lips were on his as he felt the smile. “You finally learned to listen,” Peter muttered against his lips. 

“Don’t leave,” Harley said. Peter chuckled. 

“Needy much,” Peter said. “You know you just gave me what I always wanted.” Harley looked at him confused. “You in my bed.” Harley swatted at the other boy as he laughed. If they happened to sleep in the same bed that night, no one had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Server to check out: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
